


Song of the Bowerbird

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: To court an omega properly, an alpha must provide a bower nest for their omega's approval.Countless bad experiences have soured Yuuri to the whole idea, but maybe Victor can restore some hope and put Yuuri on the path to recovery.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 25
Kudos: 376





	Song of the Bowerbird

It was at the tender age of 12 when Yuuri was first traumatized by alphas. Not alphas, specifically, but rather the idea of entering their bower. 

Takeshi was Yuuri’s first alpha friend, though unpresented still. It was obvious to almost everyone, especially his family, in which alpha genes tended to run rampant among all his brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles. 

It was rare that they spent any time at Takeshi’s house, with so many siblings running around that it was easy to be caught up underfoot in some new chaos. But today, things seemed calm enough. Takeshi was bouncing on his heels in delight as he showed them the way to his bedroom. 

“I made my first bower nest,” he said. “I know I need to practice lots, if I want to get a pretty omega to like me one day, but I want your guys’ opinion.”

Yuuko and Yuuri laughed at him. “It’ll have to be some nest, if you want to impress them,” Yuuko teased, making Takeshi sputter and deflate. “C’mon, don’t leave us waiting! Let’s see it!”

“I’ll show you, hold on!” Takeshi said. He opened the door, fighting against a stray shirt that had gotten caught up under it. The floor was  _ covered  _ in dirty laundry, stinking of mud and sweat and whatever else little kids managed to drag into their rooms. 

Yuuko and Yuuri both gagged at the stench. “Bleh! What died in here?” Yuuri complained. 

“Nothing! I… think…” Takeshi said, looking worriedly at the fishtank on his cluttered desk. The little fish was still swimming around. He let out a sigh of relief. Yuuri looked around, trying not to throw up. 

“It’s so messy in here,” he complained. 

“Didn’t anyone teach you to clean?” Yuuko added. “No omega wants to nest in a room like this, silly. You have to keep it clean.”

“I was gonna clean in here soon! I swear! I just… was really busy!” Takeshi said. He kicked a path clear to his closet. “Tadaaa! The nest!”

Yuuko and Yuuri leaned in, glancing at the pile of tangled sheets and pillows mangled into a rough donut shape. Almost immediately, a foul odor came out. Yuuri coughed and took a step back, and Yuuko plugged her nose.

“Grooosss! What is that!” 

Takeshi stuck his head in, pulling out a moldering sandwich with a frown. “How did this go bad already? It was only in here for a few days…”

“Ew,” Yuuri gagged. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring up at Takeshi, even though the older boy was easily a full head taller than him. “Takeshi, you can’t leave food sitting out! It’ll make you sick.”

“Or worse, your omega. You don’t want to do that, do you?” Yuuko said. “You have to protect your omega, not make them throw up.”

“Well, what would you want in a bower, then?” Takeshi said. He pouted at them both. 

“That’s easy,” Yuuko replied. “Red and white nest materials, and they have to be soft, but not too soft. They need to be able to make a solid structure! And exactly three pillows.”

Yuuri giggled. “Three exactly?” 

“Yes! It’s the perfect number. What do you think a nest should look like to impress an omega, Yuuri?”

Yuuri blushed, looking away. “I don’t know. I just think it’s important for the omega to feel safe and comfortable. I haven’t really thought about it.”

Takeshi grabbed his arm and jostled him jokingly. “But Yuuri! What if you present as an alpha? Or an omega? How would you know what you want?”

“I have time to figure it out. At least I’m not making yucky nests in my closet,” Yuuri said, sticking out his tongue. 

It was not a favorable first impression. Yuuri’s parents and sister were all betas, more than happy to live life without a structured nest of their own. He had seen a few of them on movies and shows, but those always felt a little bit unrealistic, especially when movie beds never looked like something real people slept in, either. 

* * *

Yuuri was in high school the next time he saw an alpha’s nest. He couldn’t even remember the girl’s name now if he tried, it was so long ago. But he would never forget the way she led him into her room, when they were just trying to finish a group project. 

Never in Yuuri’s life had he seen so many clothes in a pile on the floor. It put Takeshi to shame. Everything smelled overripe, like too much perfume and alpha pheromones blanketing the hot pink nest. A sea of empty-eyed stuffed toys stared at him. 

There was so much junk and clutter everywhere, twisted into the clothes and nest itself that Yuuri struggled to see where it ended and where it began. He had nightmares of perfume and stuffed animals for weeks. 

At least they got a decent grade on the project, but Yuuri was too aghast to ever want to see another alpha nest ever again.

* * *

When he went to University, he did not get his wish. A mixup in dorm room assignments landed him in a room with an alpha for a semester. It wouldn’t have been so bad, except that his roommate, just like the previous nightmare nest owners, was a total slob. 

Even if the rooming arrangement only lasted a semester, Yuuri would never forget the stench, the unwavering, constant presence of reeking laundry being used in place of a real bed. No amount of yelling or begging could convince his roommate to wash them. 

He tried to tell himself it was just a string of bad coincidences. Surely not all bowers were this truly awful. But the lingering memories were enough to make him second guess how he spent his heat for years. But it was course just not that simple. 

In America, the heat hotels weren’t as nice as the ones back home, and Yuuri found himself feeling deeply unsatisfied each time he checked in. He wasn’t entirely opposed to spending it with one of his classmates, if it would soothe the raw agony of his normal heats. Everyone else did it that way, it seemed, having casual arrangements to deal with their yearly problem. 

After two lousy heat hotels, Yuuri finally accepted an overly friendly classmate’s offer for a little bit of aid. Yuuri of course dreaded the idea of seeing another’s nest. But he was determined not to let a few bad nests ruin him forever. He was stronger than that, dammit!

Yuuri knocked on the door to the dorm room, his heat burning hot under the collar of his shirt. He had already waited a bit too long to come over, but he’d been second-guessing himself for days. He was annoyed at his own inability to move on already from the past. 

Yuuri took a shaky breath as the door swung open. His classmate was an attractive, if slightly flashy alpha from one of Yuuri’s sports medicine classes, and had come highly recommended by several others. “I’m glad you’re here!” the alpha said. 

Friendly enough. The apartment didn’t look dirty, except for a single rinsed plate and a mug in the sink. Yuuri almost dared to hope this wouldn’t go terribly wrong. That was his mistake. 

The alpha chatted with Yuuri, assuring him that he’d helped plenty of omegas before. They went deeper into the dorm, where a nest was already waiting and ready, with a cluster of waterbottles near the side. 

At the edge of Yuuri’s senses, he could just pick up on something that left him feeling uneasy. The rest of the room was neat and tidy, and the suspicious feeling only grew worse. Something smelled off. 

Arms encircled his waist. “Ah, Yuuri, thank you for letting me help you with your heat,” the alpha purred in his ear. “I’ve been wanting to help you for a while.” More aggressively than Yuuri expected, he was pushed forward into the nest. 

It looked like the alpha was trying to be sexy, but instead, it made a flare of fear rise in the back of his throat. The wrong scent was stronger now. Finally, Yuuri could place it. The blankets were heavily infused with the scent of other omegas, more than could be laundered out. Yuuri fought back the urge to throw up. 

How many omegas had spent their heats here? Too many. Yuuri could feel his own panic rising higher than his heat. He tried to swallow it back. “One second,” he gasped. He shook his head, reaching for the bottle of water nearby. Yuuri almost spat it back out. It tasted like he’d just gargled a mouthful of pennies. Aasani water? Who bought that brand? 

Yuuri stood up, finally noticing the faint stains on the walls that hadn’t quite been cleaned away. There were shadows of cumshots, a circle on the carpet that might have been old slick. The alpha grabbed him by the wrist, trying for a smile as he tugged Yuuri into the nest. 

The putrid scent of other omegas, of stale cum, of aged slick, filled the air in a noxious cloud, mixing with the overbearing scent of the alpha himself. Yuuri covered his mouth and ran out the door. 

It was the worst heat he could ever remember having, his body recoiling against the exposure to all those other omega scents during such an already volatile time. The pain was almost more than he could bear, and he checked out of the terrible heat hotel feeling ragged and worn down.

Coincidence or not, it was around that time that Yuuri decided he wanted nothing to do with alphas ever again. He could dream of the perfect alpha Victor Nikiforov all he wanted, but no alpha in real life would ever compare to that. It was better to simply write them all off. 

Of course, things never go according to plan. 

* * *

Time passed. He got an apartment to himself where he made a small, simple but comfortable nest for himself in the tidy one bedroom fixture. He had lonely, solo heats every year during the offseason, refusing to entertain the idea of finding someone to spend them with. 

He went to the Grand Prix, and he lost big. He graduated. He went back home. 

Yuuri’s nesting materials were compact enough to fit into a single box to be shipped home. There were times he considered something more extravagant, but it was always so much work, and Yuuri bristled against change, regardless. 

The rest was history. 

Yuuri still got butterflies in his chest every time he remembered Victor becoming his coach. They worked their way through the Grand Prix circuit together. So much had happened, but none of it compared to this: they were engaged, and Yuuri was moving to Russia. 

And in all this time, all the months they had known each other, Yuuri had still never seen Victor‘s bower. Yuuri had tried his best not to think about it as he packed his things in preparation for the move. 

Even if Victor somehow, for some reason, didn’t feel compelled to make a bower for Yuuri, he would have to go into a rut at some point. And when he did, he would need somewhere to do that, wouldn’t he? It only made sense. 

Yuuri wasn’t the kind of person who would demand a bower. Theirs was a nontraditional kind of relationship from the start, and they had never been keen on doing things in the right order. But the mystery of it all was a sour taste in the back of his mouth.

And deep down, Yuuri was afraid. He tried to tell himself he was being stupid, that it wasn’t rash to leap into a relationship with Victor without ever seeing his bower. But there was the very persistent voice in his head that screamed about every single nest he had ever seen in the past, and it was almost impossible to drown out.

He fidgeted on the plane. He hasn’t said anything of his worries to Victor on the FaceTime chat before the flight. He could see Victor’s concern, and that made him feel guilty as well. But opening his mouth and saying the words felt impossible. If there was a skating routine that summed up the complicated mix of guilt and anxiety and self-doubt and anger he felt, mostly directed at himself, then he would be on the ice in a heartbeat. 

But how did you say “Victor, I love you more than I’ve loved anyone ever, but my brain thinks I’m a bad omega for not looking at your bower, my heart says I’m a terrible omega for doubting you, and my gut is screaming at me that every nest I’ve ever seen has been a nightmare, what if this one was too?” He couldn’t even bear to think about it without getting furious at himself for it. And yet he was dying to know. 

Victor only looked untouchable and perfect through the veneer of his living legend title. When Yuuri looked past it, he saw the beautifully, endearingly flawed Victor he loved to the end of the earth. He saw the man who could cook perfect syrniki without a recipe but could, and had on multiple occasions, burn rice. Victor would spend too much money shamelessly spoiling Makkachin, and then turn around and do the same to Yuuri, buying him silly trinkets and colognes they never wore. 

Victor was tidy in the onsen, but it wasn’t his home. It wasn’t his permanent place, no matter how safe he felt there. Yuuri tried to cling to any facts he could think of to tell himself that he was being unreasonable about all this. 

Victor’s apartment was stark and minimalist, from the few photos of it Yuuri had seen on Instagram over the years. As much as Yuuri feared the mess and chaos of a filthy nest, he simply couldn’t imagine something like that in Victor’s home. He just had to remind himself of that. 

Still, what if the nest went opposite that? What if, instead of being cluttered and filthy, it was too clean and impersonal? What if it didn’t smell enough like Victor? 

It was so dumb to be spinning himself in circles like this over something he could simply ask about. But then, wasn’t that always the nature of these things? 

So there was, in the end, nothing for it but to hold his breath and see it through. 

Victor picked him up at the airport, smiling and waiting with open arms. He folded Yuuri up in warmth, and it was several long moments before they drew back. Already, Victor’s lovely, slightly floral scent was making Yuuri feel a little better. 

Victor had flown ahead to Russia, of course. It served a dual purpose— to give Yuuri time to pack, and to get things ready for Yuuri to stay with him. They had only been apart for less than a week, and already they had missed one another terribly. 

Yuuri was exhausted and still anxious when they arrived at the apartment. Victor led him through the door. It was exactly like the pictures, of course— spotlessly clean, maybe a bit too much like a showroom and not enough like a home, but it was brightened up by Makkachin running to greet them. 

Yuuri and Victor both dropped to their knees to give her love. When she had been thoroughly scratched and petted and adored, Victor smiled at Yuuri, all soft and warm like Yuuri loved most. “Shower?” he asked. “I bet you want out of those clothes.” There was a flirty undercurrent, of course, but it sounded like a gesture of comfort and familiarity before anything else. Showing together had become something of a habit of theirs after long flights. 

“Please. I feel gross,” Yuuri said, feeling himself smile. He couldn’t help but glance around the apartment as they headed deeper inside. Victor wouldn’t keep his bower in the living room, of course, but would it be in the bedroom?

It didn’t seem that way, as they stepped inside the simple yet tasteful bedroom. There was a large bed, a wardrobe and dresser, a full body mirror, far more lamps than any one man would ever need, and… that was it. No nest. Nothing. Victor shed his sweater as he walked, leaving him bare chested and drool-worthy

He flashed Yuuri a flirty grin as he opened one of the doors. “Right this way, my love.”

Yuuri followed. It was all too easy to fall under Victor’s spell when he was this tired, when the little omegan voice in the back of his head clamored for a hot shower and a long, thorough cuddle session. Maybe it was best like this, without a bower at all. Less stress for Yuuri to worry about. 

Yuuri let his hands wander in the shower, tracing over the lines of Victor’s hips, his waist, his stomach, mapping them out with his touch. Victor hummed while he was lathering shampoo into Yuuri’s hair. “Miss me?” Victor murmured. 

Yuuri exhaled slowly. Victor’s fingers were like magic, combing across his scalp with just the right amount of delicious pressure. “So much,” Yuuri said. 

The kiss started slow and fond. Every touch was like the first time, at first trembling and shy, then stronger, more sure of themselves. Victor ran his thumb along Yuuri’s jawline, making him shiver. Yuuri retaliated with a fond squeeze of Victor’s ass. Victor jumped a bit, his blue eyes starting to glitter with mischief. 

“Oh, is this how we’re playing it?” Victor said. Yuuri giggled, and they moved together, turning and tickling and teasing under the hot spray. Victor fumbled the shower off. Their attempts to pat one another dry were clumsy at best, and led to teasing touches growing bolder with each giggle. Just like that, they were kissing again, stumbling back toward the bed. Yuuri had missed this too much. 

They fell back onto the sheets. Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor’s hips, unwilling to let Victor move away even an inch. It was fast and fumbling, more than anything, it was a desperate need to feel reconnected. Yuuri was so slick and wet that Victor could push right in, even though it had been a fair few days since they had last been able to have sex. 

Yuuri felt his body open around Victor’s cock, embracing him as only a lover could. And oh, yes! Yuuri was throwing his head back, keening loudly in pleasure. “Yes!” he screamed. “Victor, Victor-”

Victor chased Yuuri’s moans with breathy pants, “Yuuri, Yuuri, my love, my sweet…”

They came embarrassingly fast. Victor flushed and stammered excuses about how Yuuri was irresistibly tight. Yuuri laughed them off. He had been a quick shot too, his stomach painted white. 

They didn’t pull apart for a while. Yuuri buried his nose in Victor’s neck, just breathing in the fresh, clean, sharp scent of his alpha. 

Yuuri felt his eyes flutter open, looking at the rings on their fingers. His alpha, his future mate. Fiancé. Lover. His Victor, holding him close. Yuuri never wanted to pull away. 

Victor pulled out with a messy spill. He smiled sheepishly at Yuuri. “We might need another shower.”

Yuuri hummed. “In a minute. I just want to hold you for a moment…”

“Mmm sounds good to me,” Victor purred. He only moved to grab a few tissues. With gentle strokes, Victor cleaned their skin off their release so it wouldn’t be disgusting later. What little cum had dribbled out between Yuuri’s cheeks, Victor wiped away, leaving the rest warm and wet inside Yuuri’s body. Yuuri shivered in delight. 

For now, Yuuri was at peace, and the panic of earlier felt a million miles away. The bed smelled of Victor, wonderful and perfect. They snuggled together. Yuuri could almost imagine a battery inside him slowly recharging with every languid kiss they shared. 

Their second shower was more perfunctory than the first, just knocking of the worst of the cum and the smell of sex off their bodies. 

Victor had already restocked his kitchen, so they worked together to cook themselves a simple but delicious dinner. Victor went over a rough training schedule he’d outlined while Yuuri had been in Japan packing. Thoughts of the bower lurked in the back of Yuuri’s mind, but they were far enough away to forget for now. 

It wasn’t until they had finished washing up the dishes that Victor got a familiar, coy look on his face. “Oh, I never did finish showing you around, did I?” he murmured, looping his arms around Yuuri. Casual, but just a little bit proprietary, warm and gently possessive. 

“It’s just a two bedroom apartment,” Yuuri said with a laugh. “How much is there that I haven’t seen yet?”

Victor snuggled against Yuuri’s hip, his chest rumbling with a fond purr. His scent was positively delighted. “Yes, but I’ve been wanting to show you my bower for so long. You’ll come see it, won’t you?” Victor murmured. 

Yuuri froze against Victor’s side. The panic, the fears, it all rushed over him in a tidal wave of anxiety. Victor’s bower. What if it wasn’t right, what if it was as bad as the bowers of the past— Yuuri’s mind screamed and he flinched out of Victor’s arms. “I- I can’t tonight, I’m sorry Victor- can we maybe do this tomorrow?”

Victor looked hurt. It felt like a slap on the face, but it had to be nothing compared to the sudden hurt Victor felt. But Victor still hid the sting behind a false smile Yuuri knew all too well. “Oh. Right. I’m sure you’re tired after your flight. You should get some sleep before we do anything like… that.”

It was a big step, Yuuri told himself. It wasn’t unreasonable to want to wait. Just until morning, that was all. Yuuri just needed time to steel himself before he faced it. 

But at night, Victor’s beautiful scent was twisted, soured by something Yuuri could only guess at. Guilt grew stronger in his belly. Victor had been excited for this. Yuuri was ruining his moment. 

A hand brushed his. Victor’s hand laced his fingers through Yuuri’s with a smile, as if to say that it was okay. Yuuri didn’t feel much better about any of this. He tossed and turned in the night. His dreams were torn into jagged nightmares, and he slept fitfully into the watery, early morning light. 

Victor rose from the bed at some point. Yuuri heard him shuffle into the kitchen to start the coffee machine, and then the jingle of a leash as he stepped out the door with Makkachin.

Yuuri rolled over, trying desperately to fall back asleep. He was tired enough to feel like death. Even still, no matter how he laid, he couldn’t get back to sleep. The front door opened again, and the jingles returned. He sat up with a groan, his eyes half open and his hair a flyaway mess haloing around his head. 

Victor walked back into the room with a cup of coffee, Makkachin bouncing in behind him. There was a soft twinkle in his eyes, but there was apprehension there, too. Yuuri’s fault. He opened his mouth and shut it again. 

Where were the words to say how he felt? Well, what Yuuri  _ felt  _ like was a fool, both for hurting Victor and for being so scared. He clenched his hands into fists. 

“You know, I don’t know a lot of omegas well enough to bring them to my home,” Victor said quietly. He sipped his coffee, not quite looking at Yuuri. “I don’t know a lot of  _ people  _ that well in general, either, but… I am really happy you’re here, Yuuri.” 

Victor looked up at last, meeting Yuuri’s eyes. Meeting Yuuri where he was, that was how Victor was. They were clumsy with matters of communication, like two people flailing blindly in the dark to try and reach each other’s hands. But once there was that breathless moment where their fingers brushed… 

“I won’t make you go in my bower if you don’t want to go, Yuuri. I want to show you, though. So badly it hurts. I know you’ve never asked about it, and you accepted me anyway. I just… want to make sure that I’m enough for you,” Victor said quietly. “So if I’ve done something wrong—”

“I’m… struggling,” Yuuri said at last. “Not with you, but with my own head. I just… I have this fear that something will go wrong when you show me.”

“Has that happened before?” Victor asked, quiet and serious. “Something going wrong?”

Yuuri sighed. “More often than you would guess.” He looked away, only to find himself meeting Victor’s gaze once more. “Every time I’ve seen an alpha’s nest, I… guess it’s just made me fearful that something so bad will happen again, even though I know you’re different.”

“Can I ask what happened in the past?” Victor said gently. 

It took a long pause in the start before finally Yuuri found his words. He started from the beginning, one by one, recounting the awful nests that still filled him with dread just to remember. 

When he told the story of the last nest, Victor hugged him for a long time. “Every time I think you can’t impress me any more, you always manage to surprise me. You’ve survived so much,” Victor murmured. Yuuri jolted, surprised. He had been dreading the thought of pity, and Victor was again surprising him, just like he always did. 

“What do you mean? I’m pathetic. I’m not even strong enough to see your bower. I would have been perfectly happy never seeing it in the first place!” 

“That’s not the point,” Victor said. “I’d never trust alphas again after experiences like that. And yet you still trusted me without ever seeing mine.”

“You’re different,” Yuuri muttered. “You’re Victor.”

Victor crooned, pulling Yuuri into a hug. “Maybe I can make you feel better after all? How about this. If there’s anything wrong at all with my bower, I’ll take the whole thing apart and start from scratch. I have so many ideas, anyway, I’m sure one of them will-”

“Wait, that’s too much!” Yuuri said. “That’s- Victor, that’s so much trouble.”

“The point of a bower is to make my mate feel safe and happy,” Victor said. “If my mate doesn’t like my bower, if you can’t be comfortable inside, what kind of alpha would I even be?” 

Victor spoke as though he were looking deep into Yuuri’s soul. Yuuri crumpled into Victor’s side, his head dropping limp against his shoulder. “Usually, it takes us a few days and some turns on the ice to sort our problems out,” Yuuri said quietly, unable to hold back the tiniest of smiles. 

“Look at us, growing up,” Victor said. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s hair. “Next time we can work it out at the rink, I promise.”

“Can I see it?” Yuuri’s voice was so quiet that he worried he’d have to ask again. Victor squeezed his hand. More sure of himself this time, he said, “I want to see it now, before I lose my nerve.”

Victor beamed. “If you’re sure…” He clasped Yuuri’s hands in his own, leading Yuuri out of the bedroom and toward the only door Yuuri hadn’t seen inside: the one that led to the spare room. Yuuri took a shaky breath outside it. “I can change anything and everything,” Victor repeated. 

Yuuri swallowed his nerves and pushed the door open. It was… tidy. The room was carpeted like Victor’s other bedroom, the pile still full and thick underfoot. There was a large window, but it was hung with an assortment of curtain rods that held several different sets of curtains. 

One set was gauzy and thin, and it was the only one currently pulled over the glass. It was just thick enough to filter the light, but not block any of it. There was a heavier curtain in front of it, though still tied off, and then an even thicker black-out curtain that would likely be able to shade the entire room in darkness. 

Next to the window, there was a simple, polished, stainless steel minifridge with the power cord unplugged and loosely twisted into a neat coil beside it. Opposite the fridge, on the other side of the window, the nest took up the lion’s share of the space. 

It was… massive. Beautiful. It took Yuuri’s breath away to see it, almost too grand for words. The base itself was almost like a shallow bowl, with a lower lip at the front to enter and exit from. An arch over the top of it formed an almost cave-like shape around it, enclosing the back half with a solid panel that was lined inside with a pillowy material. 

More curtains were hung from the top of the archway, able to be pulled closed around the nest bed for another degree of separation from the outside world. And inside the bed… Yuuri sucked in a long, slow breath, feeling his heart melt. 

The bedding was blue, fresh, and spotlessly clean. There were a couple of poodle plushies tossed inside, more than enough pillows to arrange however Yuuri could want, and countless blankets carefully arranged inside to make a comfortable fortress against the world. More pillows and blankets were stacked up beside it with different bedding sets, as if Victor had been unable to pick just one and left them all nearby to shuffle between. 

There was a visible level of care used to neatly interweave the blankets inside the bower, pillows arranged into the coziest nest Yuuri had ever seen in his life. 

His hand flew out to grab Victor’s, his breath caught in his lungs. “Victor…” he whispered. 

“Is it wrong?” Victor asked, sounding worried. “I can fix it, I have more sheets here, or we can buy new sheets, or-”

“It’s perfect,” Yuuri whispered. He squeezed Victor’s hand tighter in his own, almost at a complete loss for words. “Victor, it looks… You didn’t do this just because I was coming here, did you?”

Victor laughed awkwardly. “Well, I already had the bed. The blue sheets are new, though. I always dreamed of having an omega to spoil with the finest bower I could ever give them. I bought the bed thinking… no, hoping, that one day I would have someone to share it with. When I came back a bit early, I knew that I wanted to re-fit the sheets with a set that I thought would suit you.”

“Victor…” Yuuri said, barely louder than a breath. He was almost ready to cry. Victor was more than Yuuri could have ever expected, every turn a surprise in the best kind of way. He surged up onto his tiptoes, pressing his lips hard against Victor’s. The kiss was clumsy at first, but Yuuri didn’t mind at all. 

Victor hummed in delight. His arms came around to wrap Yuuri up in warmth, his whole body leaning into the kiss. Yuuri wanted to give back all the love he felt, the feeling of his heart soaring into his chest when he saw the care and thought Victor had put into their bower. 

“Can you picture it, Yuuri?” Victor murmured. “Sharing my rut, your heat in this bower? Making it a safe place to retreat to when the world gets to be too much? The place where we can bond and cuddle and forget our troubles?”

Yuuri let out a breathless moan, kissing Victor harder. He could see it. Oh, he could see it, Victor taking him in the nest, fucking him until the world blurred and their senses fell away. This could be the bower where Yuuri would willingly bare his neck for a mating bite. Yuuri’s knees went weak. “I can see it,” he panted. “I want to sit in it.”

“I want to see you in it,” Victor replied, his eyes sparkling the brightest, sweetest blue. Yuuri pulled Victor along with him, falling back into the nest and onto the pile of pillows and blankets. Everything surrounded him like a dream. There was something so viscerally appealing about being surrounded by the softest blankets, the fluffiest pillows. 

Victor followed him down, chasing Yuuri’s lips as he knelt above him. Yuuri shifted, finding the most perfect position where he could drown in softness and still reach Victor’s glossy pout with his own greedy kisses. Victor settled beside him in the nest bed. 

There was nothing in the world more perfect than this, truly. 

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered. He reached for Victor’s waist, his legs falling open. Yuuri was still naked from last night, but Victor had put on enough clothes to take Makkachin outside, and that just wouldn’t do. “Too many clothes.”

“Sorry,” Victor said hastily, chuckling softly. He stripped off his shirt immediately. “Naked in the nest, I’ll remember that next time.”

“Mostly naked is okay, too,” Yuuri conceded, as Victor tossed his pants back out the opening of the nest. Finally, Yuuri could see the full expanse of his fiance, stripped bare and beautiful in the softly filtered morning light. Yuuri’s heart had never felt so full before. 

Victor beamed at him, his platinum hair catching the light and sparkling. “Better?” Victor crooned, his voice sweet and low. He stole one kiss, then another, leaving a trail of them down the corner of Yuuri’s mouth and down his throat. 

“So good,” Yuuri purred. “So… so good. I want you to feel good, too, Victor.”

“Seeing you happy makes me feel good,” Victor said, stroking Yuuri’s hair with a light touch. Yuuri made a soft sound of protest and Victor smiled fondly. “It does! Fine, if you won’t believe me,” Victor added, pouncing on Yuuri and swallowing Yuuri’s delighted giggles with a fierce kiss. 

In the same move, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s thighs and lifted them, spreading them open to make room to kneel between. Yuuri’s thighs rested against Victor’s, legs sprawling in the air and his naked ass tucked up against Victor’s already hard cock. Yuuri rolled his hips, rubbing against the heavy weight of Victor’s balls. 

Victor snuck a hand around. His fingers explored the tender skin between Yuuri’s legs, easily finding the fluttering, wet rim. “So wet for me already. You really like the bower that much?” Victor said.

Yuuri nodded. He felt breathless. “It’s everything I ever wanted and more. The only thing it needs now is our scent.” 

Victor pecked Yuuri’s forehead with a soft smile. “If that’s the only thing it needs, then I’m more than happy to help get the task done right, my love.”

Victor’s fingers rubbed along the seam of Yuuri’s body, pressing carefully but firmly enough to slide two fingers smoothly inside. He touched and stroked Yuuri’s insides, toying with the silky skin. It was still well fucked from the previous evening, and Yuuri opened up like a dream. 

Yuuri bit his lip, holding back the loudest noises, but he knew Victor enjoyed the soft, whispery gasps that still slipped out. He cupped his hand around Victor’s neck. Letting the pleasant feelings wash over him, languid and lovely, he slowly used his thumb to draw circles at Victor’s nape, right where he knew it would feel good. The other hand snuck between his legs, stroking Victor’s cock. Victor groaned into their kiss. 

His cock was standing tall and proud, smacking against his stomach and flushed at the tip. Yuuri was very much ready to have it inside him. “I don’t think I can wait much longer,” Victor panted. 

Yuuri smiled softly. “Then don’t wait. Take me, Victor. I’m already yours.”

Victor let out a little wail, rubbing his cheek against Yuuri’s with a crooked smile. “Ahh, my Yuuri, you have to warn me before you say something like that. My heart can’t take it.” Yuuri giggled again. He held Victor tight.

His head cocked a little and he hummed. “Sorry Victor,” he said without a hint of contriteness. Victor kissed him until he couldn’t breathe. The thick head of Victor’s cock bumped between his cheeks for a moment. Yuuri reached between, impatiently aligning the tip against his entrance and rocking his hips up. “In me, in me,” he urged. 

“Trying,” Victor laughed. He sucked Yuuri’s lower lip, giving it a little teasing nibble as he rolled his hips forward. The way was easier this time. Yuuri took a long, slow breath as Victor pushed inside. 

Yuuri looped his arms around Victor’s neck, savoring the slow, slick slide as he was filled. The smell of Victor’s scent was almost more than Yuuri could bear. The nest cradled Yuuri’s body like a dream, and their scents mixed and mingled on the air to make the perfect atmosphere for the perfect bower. 

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered. 

“Love you more,” Victor said, throwing Yuuri a sassy smile. He bottomed out with a groan. “Oh, so tight.”

Yuuri let his head fall back. He felt so wonderfully full of Victor. This was more than Yuuri had ever dreamed— the safety of the most comfortable bower, and the most perfect alpha in the world to share it with. They fucked slow and sweet. 

Yuuri crooned softly with every pull, every thrust, petting Victor’s hair with absent strokes. They were in no rush. Practice wouldn’t start until Monday, after Yuuri had recovered from jet lag and settled in. There were no obligations, nothing to take care of, nothing that needed to be done today. They could spend all day like this if they wanted. 

A part of Yuuri wanted it. He could see himself taking Victor’s cock for hours in a bower like this, full of a fat knot and seed. The mental image was almost more than Yuuri could take. He shivered just as Victor slammed his cock right into a sensitive spot inside him. Stars exploded behind his eyes. 

Victor’s kisses tasted like heaven and felt even better. Warm hands spread over his thighs, smoothing up over his hips. Victor’s thrusts came a little faster, a little harder. His breath spilled past his lips in ragged pants. 

Yuuri could feel how close Victor was, and he sucked down a gasping breath, trying to stave himself off just a little longer. He was close himself, his orgasm just within reach and crashing closer with every thrust. 

“Victor,” Yuuri gasped. He echoed the name, again and again.

Victor’s forehead rested against Yuuri’s, blue eyes fluttering heavily with every thrust. “So close… Yuuri…” Victor said in a halting whisper. He stilled, hips twitching slightly as he finally spilled. 

Yuuri let out a long moan as his orgasm crashed through him, chasing after Victor’s. Victor gave a few short thrusts, milking them through it. Their scent had saturated the blankets in the nest, and Yuuri found himself purring in contentment. 

Victor snuggled against him. “You promise you like it?”

“I promise. It definitely makes up for all the terrible bowers growing up,” Yuuri said. 

“I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/aurumauri14)


End file.
